Child of the Storm
by Eminyx
Summary: Blood of Olympus. Take two. Gaia emerged from the battle at Athens stronger than ever. Meanwhile, Reyna, Nico, and Hedge have to get the Parthenos to Camp Halfblood to restore peace between the camps. Without reinforcements from their camp and the assistance of the gods, the Seven are left to fend for themselves in the impending battle against Earth itself.
1. CHAPTER 1: ANNABETH

**CHAPTER 1: ANNABETH**

" _Some pain shouldn't be washed away so easily. It had to be dealt with, even embraced._

-Rick Riordan

Annabeth was surrounded by giants and monsters alike. As soon as one went down, there seemed to be ten more approaching her. She looked around in desperation. Percy had wandered off in the midst of the battle, with Frank guarding his back. There was no way that the seven could pull off this battle, not without the help of the gods. There was no hope that the rising of Gaia could be prevented. Everyone was wounded, and Annabeth wasn't sure that they could make it out of Athens alive. "Athena!" Annabeth cried in her mind.

"After everything I have done for you: saving the gods, getting the statue, suffering in Tartarus. Was that not enough for you? After all the sacrifices we demigods have made, and yet not a single one of you come to help? "

Annabeth felt her heart drop at the realization that reinforcement would not arrive. But she refused to quit, to hand over her life after battling to survive for so long. Annabeth would continue to fight. Not for Athena, who was never there for her when she was needed. Not for the gods, who had betrayed their children countless times. She would fight for Percy. She would fight for Grover, Piper, and Reyna, who stood by her side. She would fight for the demigods that had given their lives to protect her friends, her _family._

The ground shook.

"Little demigod! Not even your mother can save you now."

The giant bent down close to Annabeth and laughed.

"So this is the champion of Athena. This is the one that dares to challenge me? You may have defeated Arachne, but I am very, very different. I am Enceladus, the bane of Athena."

He raised his spear and threw it at the ground near Annabeth's head. She rolled out from under him.

"I see that that blasted camp at least taught you a thing or two. It would be a shame if you were an easy target."

Enceladus sneered at her and picked up his spear. Annabeth's lungs were bursting and her legs were shaking from exertion. She didn't know if she could hold out for much longer. He charged towards her. Annabeth tried to roll away, but Enceladus swept her feet out from under her with a sharp kick to the knee. Enceladus once again raised his spear above her tiring body. She met his thrust with her sword. The strength of the hit numbed her arms and her sword went flying out of her hands. The spear grazed the side of her face. Annabeth crawled back, hands searching desperately for a weapon. The ground shook as he lazily strolled towards her.

"Enceladus! You don't have to do this!"

"Of course I have to do this. Oh, Annabeth Chase. I'll enjoy the pain on your mother's face when she finds you dead."

He pulled the spear from the ground. And aimed again.


	2. CHAPTER 2: PERCY

As soon as Percy saw Enceladus walking towards her, he knew something bad was about to go down. Frank pulled at Percy's arm, but he shook it away. The propellers started up on the ship, but he barely noticed. He had to get to Annabeth. Enceladus approached Annabeth and threw his spear.

"Get away from her!"

He ran closer to her, closer, when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Percy, don't!"

Percy looked back at Frank, the hand on his arm. He knew in the back of his mind that he couldn't fight Frank. He was too strong. Annabeth screamed again. Percy yanked his arm away from Frank and began to sprint towards her. His vision was red, his heartbeat pounded in rhythm with every step. Enceladus aimed his spear again, the tip pointing towards Annabeth's heart. Percy leapt towards the giant, swinging his sword around. Enceladus retreated back. Percy knelt by Annabeth's side, holding his sword at arms length to ward off the giant.

"Percy, you need to go," Annabeth gasped, clutching her side.

"Annabeth, you're hurt."

Her shirt was warm and sticky with blood. She gasped, inhaling and exhaling, struggling to breathe. Percy tried to pry her hands away from the wound, but she resisted.

"Annabeth let me help you. We need to get on the ship before more giants arrive."

He leaned towards her to pick her up but she pushed him away.

"You need to leave. My blood has already fallen on Gaia. If yours does as well, she will awaken. We can't let that happen."

"I don't care about Gaia! I don't care about the gods, about the prophecy, about any of these giants! I need you to come with me! I need you. Please."

Annabeth mustered a small smile.

"Even in the face of death you're still as stubborn as ever."

Percy let out a shaky breath. He could feel himself breaking down. Everything he stood for: Camp Half-Blood, his friends… and Annabeth; they were all being taken away from him, one by one. He raised a trembling hand on Annabeth's cheek and exhaled slowly.

"I can't do this. I can't. What will I do without you?"

She lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around him, listening to his heartbeat; her own faltering and slowing down with each second that passed. Time slowed down. For a moment, it was just the two of them. Just the two of them with no worries, no pain, no knowledge that they would be separated. Percy pulled her closer. He could've stayed sitting there for the rest of his life. Without Annabeth, his life wouldn't be complete. It would be meaningless to continue on without her. The longer he sat there the longer he realized that his life was not controlled by a prophecy or by the gods. He had control over his own destiny. And he would not live without Annabeth.

"I'm staying with you. We can fight off the giants together. We can hold them off. The gods will come and we can end everything. Together. We've fought every battle with each other and I'm not going to stop now."

"Percy! You don't understand. The gods aren't coming. Athena's not answering me. We can't be saved. You need to go!"

"I'll make them notice us! They have to help."

Percy looked past the horizon to where the land bordered the sea.

"Poseidon, please," he whispered.

There was no answer. No sign that the gods had heard him.

Annabeth touched his hand and smiled weakly.  
"I told you so Seaweed Brain. You need to go."

"No! I can't leave you again!"

Percy flinched at Frank's insistent touch.

"Get off me!"

"You can't save her Percy!"

"You don't understand! You've never seen Hazel in danger or anybody else you love!"

"Percy… my mom's dead. I never got to appreciate her in my life. Never."

"Frank… Frank I'm sorry. But this... I can never get back from this. If you make me leave…"

"Percy, your fatal flaw is acting up again," coughed Annabeth, blood dripping out the side of her mouth. "I love you Seaweed Brain. I'll see you in Elysium."

And with that, her chest drooped, body limp in his arms.

Percy slowly set Annabeth down. His eyes filled with tears. He looked up and hardened his gaze at Enceladus, the monster that had taken Annabeth away from him; the giant that had separated them forever. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. Percy felt a sharp twist in his gut. Without a single movement, he commanded every droplet of water near him to bend to his will. One by one, the monsters around him exploded, splattering yellow dust in the air.


End file.
